Sorrow
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Her death hath driven him to madness. With the madness, comes power. How will he control it? Dbz crossover. A variation of Never Too Late, and what would have happened, had he left... Pairing no longer final till VERY end, but possibly a harem.
1. I'm Lost Without you

**Im posting this twice for a reason. There will be two deviations of this story. Now, welcome...**

**To Sorrow...**

Naruto opened his eyes, and was greeted by the warm sunlight, flowing inward from his window.

BRIGHT sunlight to be exact.

Hissing in pain, the light nearly blinding him, he leapt up from the bed, and yanked the curtains over the illumination, dimming the light until it was a dim glow, not a searingly bright glare. "Darn sun...

Sunlight did not cheer him.

It reminded him of her.

Reaching for his guitar, he picked it up, and began to strum it, getting into the rhythm, as he let loose a sigh, still clad in suit of armor, the blue spandex of it fighting snugly against his muscled frame. "Why me...

Yet this too brought back a wave of nostalgia. Hinata had _insisted _that he learn to play, even though he himself said he was no good at it. Her words were still fresh in his mind, as was that day...

--

(Flashback, a year ago)

He blinked as Hinata walked up to him. "Hey Hinata!"

The shy teen looked away nervously, holding something behind her back. "H-Hello Naruto-kun," She stammered nervously.

He eyed her jacket curiously. "Hey, aren't you hot in that?"

His voice echoed throughout the empty training field, whilst sweat glistened off his bare muscular chest.

Only he would train on a searingly hot day such as this.

Yet _still, _even though three years had passed, and despite the excessive heat of today, she wore an over sized, thick and heavy jacket.

She turned a deep red, looking down at her feet, hiding her face in her now long hair. "N-No, not at all."

He saw sweat beading down her brow. "Come on Hinata, you don't have to wear that ALL the time."

He looked away as he returned to his push ups, speaking in between breaths. "If you don't take it off, you're probably gonna get heatstroke.

Had it been possible, she would have turned crimson.

He wanted her to take OFF her shirt!

Only THEN did she notice that _he _was shirtless, and the sight of her crush like this, nearly gave the poor thing a nosebleed.

_'Naruto-kun's so..._

She shook her head of the shy perverted thoughts that did dare to enter, of them kissing and such. But oh, how she wanted to...

_hot..._

Finishing his set, he sprang up on his haunches. "Is the zipper stuck or somethin?"

Good lord, how DENSE he was!

She smiled nervously, her face beet red as she nervously shied her face away from him, pulling out a guitar from behind her back, remembering the reason for which she had come here. "F-For you! To r-replace the one you b-broke!"

He hesitantly took it from her, eying the polished wood frame, holding it by its finely crafted handle. "For me?"

She nodded once. "Yes, I spent my entire salary on it."

It looked expensive. its polished surface glistening in the sunlight. **(Just picture your favorite guitar, if that helps)**

He knew not what to say. " Erm...I'm not really good with a-

Suddenly, her personality did a complete 180, much to his surprise.

Her head snapped up, and she shook it vehemently, tone pleadingly insistent. "That's not true! I've seen you, I've _heard _you practicing every-

His eyes went wide, as did hers, as she made a cut-throat action, covering her mouth with both hands.

She had just admitted that she was following him!

For a moment, nothing happened.

She sputtered rapidly. "I-I-I-I-

Then, face red as a ripe tomato, the poor Hyuuga fainted.

Naruto gaped as she just dropped like a sack of potatoes.

What the heck just happened?!

"Hey! Hinata!"

--

He chuckled at the memory. It was thanks to her that he now played guitar.

Far from the contrary now, he had played it every morning, until his skill had perfected itself, steadily through diligence and repetition.

Maybe some music would cheer him forth from his gloomy mood, as nothing else could or would...

--

_This world will never be...  
What I expected...  
And if I don't belong...  
Who would've guessed it..._

She opened the door, ever so quietly-

Discretion was no needed. He was so caught up in the music, that had a bomb gone off next to him, he wouldn't even have heard it.

He was sitting on his bed, legs draped over it and onto the floor, eyes closed as he held his guitar, softly strumming it, his deep masculine voice smoothly reciting the lyrics, in perfect synchronous harmony to the tune.

This song reminded him of one thing, a simple painful fact.

Life sucked. You just had to deal with it. And oh, how that though plagued him, tormented him on a daily basis...

_I will not leave alone...  
Everything that I own...  
To make you feel like...  
It's not too late...  
It's never too late..._

Unbidden, another flashback grabbed him...

--

(Flashback, one month ago)

He burst through her door, and threw a shuriken-

Knocking the knife forth from her hand, which had been raised over her head, ready to rush down and end her life.

Before she could do anything else, he rushed forward, and kicking the into the far corner of her scarce room, he grabbed her by the shoulders. "What the hell are you doing?!"

His expression was one of pure fury.

Yet she showed no reaction, only to hang her head sadly.

He would have none of this!

Shaking her roughly, he forced her to look up at him, meeting the confusion in his eyes. " Why were you-

Suddenly, she snapped, screaming at him, with all her fury, eyes red from crying. "ITS YOUR FAULT!"

Taken aback, he gaped for a moment, shock wiping out the anger-

Until it roared back in full force. "THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

Tears pooled in her lavender eyes now. "I've been trying (sob) so hard (sob), so hard, and you (sob) never even-

Her body began to shake now, trembling whilst she hiccuped and started to sob. "Noticed me...

Realization dawned, and he shook her gently. "Hinata, I did notice-

But now anger was set upon _her _face, as she slapped his hands away. "LIAR! You only paid attention to Sakura! You never even LOOKED at me!" She shrieked this with all her pent up grief and sorrow, feeling utterly alone and desolate, having witnessed Sakura's confession of her love to him.

She had taken him away from her!

And he LET her!

So distraught was she, that in a moment of loss, she did the one thing she thought she would NEVER do.

She hurt him.

Arching her neck back, he never saw it coming, so caught up was he in shock of her violent reaction. _'What did I do..._

Then she lunged forward, smashing her cranium against his, in a brutal headbutt.

Stars exploded before his vision, ringing through his head like a dull bell.

He blinked, pain numbed from further shock. "That hurt...

He mumbled, shocked that one so gentle would ever resort to such brutality. He had only seen her get angry once, and that was WAY back during the chunin exams...

The impact was now drawing blood from his forehead, and trickling into his eyes, staining the red with crimson.

The red of anger fading from her vision, Hinata realized what she had done. She immediately paled, as she witnessed the stunned look he bore. "Naruto-kun I-

It became too much for her.

She lost all feeling in her legs, and falling from his grasp, collapses upon the floor, curling her knees up against her chest, and crying loudly into them...

Only to feel his arms encircle her. "I'm sorry." Was his dull murmur.

She was too weak to resist, and just melted into then, crying with all her might, in a most piteous wail, that would break the heart of any man...

(End Flashback)

--

He was pouring his heart and soul into the song now, belting out the lyrics perfectly. Yukari made a cut-throat action of her own, gasping softly, as she witnessed the tears beginning to stream down his face, pouring forth from his close eyes

"_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try to  
Just stay alive  
Baby we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

Another memory roared upon him...

--

(Flashback A week ago)

He stood before her, and nearly screamed in grief, as he watched her lowered into the coffin, so pale, so quiet.

He didn't give a eulogy, but instead gave it to Sasuke. " Make a transformation and read this for me."

The Uchiha eyed his friend piteously, as he clasped the blond upon the shoulder. "Hey, you gonna be okay? You look terrible."

Naruto shook his head, as he watched the coffin begin its ceremonial procession around the Leaf village. "No, I'm not gonna be okay."

Sasuke sighed in compassion, as he release. "Listen, it wasn't your fault. You two weren't given enough details on the target-

Abruptly Naruto whirled about, slapping the hand of his friend away, murderous intent etched into every feature of his body. "You think I don't know that?!"

He stabbed a finger in the direction of her coffin, rain beginning to fail now, staining their black funeral clothes wet with moisture. "But I was the Squad leader... I... could have done, _should _have done more...

"Maybe then...

He threw his head back, and tasted the rain upon his tongue, eyes wide open, not closed, tone sounding terribly lost and stricken, as the water poured down from the heavens. "Can't you hear it?"

Sasuke blinked, cocking his head to one side. "Hear what?"

Naruto shook slightly as he spoke now, hands clenching into fists at his sides. Sasuke was unable to tell whether it was the rain running down his face now-

Or tears.

"She's crying. She's lonely."

The Uchiha cast a look towards the fading coffin, nearly out of sight now. Looking back to Naruto, he was about to say something-

Until he noticed the veins in the eyes of his friend, bulging out in an all too familiar pattern. "Your surgery...

Naruto laughed bitterly. "She was dying, so she wanted to help me...

He touched his blue eyes, the veins of the Byakugan fading as he did so. "Now at least, she can see the world through me . And I can seen the world in ways never before."

Sasuke snorted. "Cryptic as ever."

Naruto smiled, but it was hollow, there was no light in his eyes. "That's me."

Then, right out of the blue, he threw his head back, and let out the most agonizing scream ever known unto mankind.

"HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

It was the scream of his broken heart.

Hinata had taken it to her grave.

--

_No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would've guessed it?  
And I am left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

--

(Flashback three days ago)

"BULLSHIT!" Spat Naruto, as he stood before the council. "What the hell is this?!"

Danzou, head of Root, sneered evilly, whilst the other council members just looked on piteously. "You heard me. The council's decision was unanimous. You cannot have the eyes of Hinata Hyuuga, nor can you have the rank of Jonin as you are believed to be directly responsible-

Naruto spat on the floor. "Don't you DARE say it."

Tsunade cast a worried look down at the enraged nin, who looked like he was about to go Kyuubi on everyone, red chakra bubbling forth from the seal in his stomach. "Naruto, calm down

Danzou ignored him. "In the part of your squad teammate."

For a moment, nothing happened, then Naruto's voice echoed in the council chamber. "I warned you."

Abruptly, he appeared before him, a thin cane in his hand. His face was twisted with rage. "But actually, I'm glad you didn't shut up."

He let loose a foul wave of red chakra, blasting the other council members from their seats, preventing his impudent victim from receiving any aide

Thrusting it forward, the canes wooden handle slid away, revealing a long thin blade-

"Guards!" Shouted Danzou-

Only for Naruto to whip around, and blast a wave of red the platform behind him-

Turning the hidden soldiers to ash, and wiping them off the face of this earth, as their bodies crumbled inward and died.

He looked back to Danzou, three tails of red swirling behind him. "You scum, you never learn."

Which was now embedded in the neck of the scarred man, his visible good eye going wide with shock/horror.

Naruto bared his fangs in hate and malice. "You have some nerve-

He ground the blade in deeply, pushing until it exploded out of Danzou's neck, in an explosion of bloody glory. "Talking shit on me like that! I sweated blood and tears for this village, and THIS is what I get?!"

Danzou was unable to speak, any more than a bloodly gurgle...

--

_Even if I say  
"It'll be alright"  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try to  
Just stay Alive  
Baby we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It is never too late_

--

He stood before the village gates, Tsunade behind him, arms crossed over her ample chest. "Thanks."

"For what?" Was his dull lifeless murmur, as he read the letter sent to him.

He didn't smile as she ruffled his hair. "For everything. You really were a great help to the village."

Doubt clouded her face now. "Are you sure about this?"

He laughed aloud, cold, harsh and bitter. "I was, wasn't I?"

She nodded sadly. "You'll be missed."

He nodded. "I know. But-

He turned round, a strange glint in his eyes. "Before I go, can I have one last favor?"

His fellow blond arched an eyebrow, confusion glinting in her hazel eyes. "Favor?"

He grunted. "Its a simple request."

She shrugged. "I suppose so, as long as it isn't anything perverted...

--

T_he world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be us again_

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong..._

--

He shot her a sidelong look, Byakugan activated, and tearing over, as he fought back the tears. "Didn't you hear? Uzumaki Naruto is dead. He died the moment Hinata Hyuuga breathed her last."

With that cryptic comment, he undid the headband on his head, and threw it to her.

Then he headed towards the gates, and with a burst of white light, took to the air...

--

He knew he was crying now, but he didn't care, he just kept singing, intent on finishing the song before he broke down fully.

_Even if I say  
"It'll be alright"  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Baby we'll turn it all around..._

_'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late..._

_--_

He let out a sigh.

And now, here he was...

The door opened, and a familiar voice was heard.

"Naruto?"

He put down the guitar, and rose to his feet.

Before him was a woman with short blue hair, clad in a short red dress.

She smiled softly as the 20 year old raised a hand in greeting. "Hey, Bulma, what's up?"

She jerked a thumb behind her. "Goku's lookin for ya."

Naruto chuckled dryly. "Guess its time for sparring practice again...


	2. I Won't Fight a Girl!

**(FOR THE RECORD, BOTH NARUTO AND BULLA ARE WEARING SAIYAN BATTLE ARMOR, SIMILAIR TO VEGETA'S)**

Naruto hissed in surprise as he spun away from a spin kick by Bulla. "Hey! Take it easy!"

He got a fist in the gut for his answer, promtply doubling over from the pain.

"Nope!" Teased the girl-

Only for her blue eyes to widen in surprise as he suddenly slapped both palms outward, red light shining forth from them, as he gathered ki, right in her face.

"TAKE THIS!"

Too slow.

"Oh my god! You're soooooooooooooo pathetic!" teased Bulla as she dodged the beam of energy shot at her, the redlight smashing harmlessly into a nearby mountain.

The blast lit the field ina red glow, lighting the two combatants crimosn, as she crossed her arms over her ample bossom, given to her by her mother. "Hard to believe that my dad and Goku-san have taken such an intrest in ya!"

Naruto growled as a red aura of energy surged around him. "Shut up! You _know_ I don't fight girls!"

With a playful one-two jab, she stuck out her tongue. "Well, _excuse me _for taking advantage of an opponent's weakness!"

Wringing his hands through his long blond hair, an exasperated growl came from Naruto. "Man, why do I have to fight a girl?!"

Letting her actions speak for her, Bulla powered up and teleported before a surprised Naruto, clocking him square in the jaw, causing him to fly backwards-

She stepped aside the incoming punch, as he faded out of view, already behind her-

As he staggered forward, off balance now, he received a vicious elbow to the neck, forcing him to eat dirt.

He was unable to get up, as her foot was now planted firmly upon his back. "You'd better stop holding back, or do you WANT to end up in the hospital again?"

Angry, not to mention humiliated, Naruto dug his feet into the dirt, gathering strength-

Just as she released him from her stomp.

Then he was slapping his hands out and getting airborne, springing high into the air, and using his temporary aerial advantage to receive a much needed reprieve.

"QUIT IT!"

Bulla shook her head and quickly faded out of sight.

He energy signature vanished as well, leaving Naruto blind in his attempts to find her-

But as she reappeared, behind Naruto, hands interlocked, and raised overhead...

He felt her breath on his neck, and that was his only warning.

"KAIOKEN!"

Instantly, the red aura burst about him, surrounding and enveloping him in crimson. He faded away just as her hands passed through empty air, moving twice as fast as before.

Bulla just smirked. "Finally."

A red aura enveloped her as well. "KAIOKEN!"

She too blurred out of sight, and below, the two spectators each smirked...

--

Vegeta was arrogant as ever as he watched the two reappear and dissapear, each time with one or the on the defensive.

"Heh, looks like my daughter's more than a match for your little student."

The second spectator just smiled, his golden halo shining in the morning light. "We'll see about that."

The prince snorted. "Indeed we will, Kakarot."

WHAM!

Out of the blue, Bulla was sent plummeting to the earth, crashing to the ground right in front of them.

Her impact dug a large hole into the ground the earth cracking beneath the sheer concussive force.

Vegeta arched an eyebrow as the dust cleared, revealing a slightly out of breath Bulla, hands interlocked with Naruto's the two each wearing a wicked grin.

But this was FAR from her maximum, and her father knew it.

"Bulla, stop holding back."

Surprised, she momentarily lost her focus, hand loosening from Naruto's ever so slightly. "What? Dad, I'm trying my-

And as a result, received four kicks to the face, each one smashing her hard in the forehead, before Naruto blasted her back with a one handed wave of yellow ki.

Fortunately, she was able to get her arms up in time, and as a result, only singed by the blast she was, smoke emanating from her arms.

Yet...

She was smiling.

Naruto practically facefaulted when she flashed him a thumbs up. "Great! I'm really enjoying this!"

Recovering himself, he shook his head. "Man, you just don't give up do you?"

"No way!" Was her cry as Kaioken surrounded her once more, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she mirrored the stance of her father's fighting style. "Now-

She faded out of view-

"Lets continue!"

He closed his eyes, and let his hands fall loosely to his sides, his aura fading away as he did so.

_'Concentrate..._

"Looks like he's calling it quits," crowed Vegeta, confident that this 'boy' as he so aptly called him, was no match for his daughter, whom HE had trained ever since she was old enough to walk.

Goku smiled. "No, I don't think's done just yet."

Naruto now reopened them, revealing the veins.

"BYAKUGAN!"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "What IS that?"

Goku just shook his head. "Watch."

The colors of the world faded to greys, his vision expanding to encompass all.

It was not long before he saw her, coming in from the left, his all seeing eyes, given him by Hinata, cutting through her high speed, and making her movements clear as day.

Whirling about, he spun in with a left kick-

Catching Bulla on the jaw, as she too landed a kick of her own to his face.

Their faces contorted in pain, stunned at the power of the kicks they had just received

Then the backlash of the impact snapped the two apart, each one spinning in midair dazed from the pain.

Naruto was the first to land, one hand on the ground, one foot brushing against the grass-

Until Bulla came tearing in, and he faded out of sight, her fist smashing a hole in the earth-

He came in from the right-

His lunging kick passing through thin air as he hit an afterimage.

--

Goku winced as Bulla tore back in, the two connecting in a simultaneous kick to the others face. "Well, looks like their having a good time."

Vegeta merely nodded. "I just wish they'd finish the warm up."

The dead saiyan chuckled. "Come on Vegeta, give em a break, they ARE just kids. Let them have their fun."

Vegeta spat on the ground, tone rich with disdain. "Fun? If my daughter was having FUN, I'd be a dead man by now."

--

Again they spun away from the other, before landing in a runners crouch, and sprining into the air to continue their fight.

It truly was a sight to behold, as Naruto began going one on one with Bulla, punching and dodging her moves, the two of them moving at high speeds, blurs of red and blue.

But suddenly, she stopped, proceeding to fly backwards, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Okay then," she mouthed slyly, cupping her hands in front of her and slowly drawing her arms back.

"Huh?" asked a bewildered Naruto, looking at her in the formation she was in. Actually, he was a bit curious to see what attack Bulla would use.

_"Dad told me to focus my energy like...this," _Bulla thought. A yellow ball of energy was now in her cupped hands, surging with electricity.

Naruto paled and began to descend backwards slowly.

"Bulla, what the are you doing?" he asked softly.

She laughed aloud as red mixed with yellow, giving her an orange aura.

"Here you go; Final…Flash!" she yelled, thrusting her energy wave directly at him.

Naruto looked shocked as the wave was hurled towards him, spinning with tornado-like power.

_"How am I supposed to stop that?!"_

He quickly drew his arms back, cupping his hands:

Ka…"

Vegeta smirked. "So, you taught him it?"

"Me…"

Goku nodded. "And you taught her yours."

"Ha…"

The blue light was growing in the air-

"Me…"

Goku grit his teeth. "Here we go."

Then, at last, Naruto released it.

"HAAAA!!"

The incredible rush of crystal fire poured from his outstretched grasp, burning out like an active volcano. Shooting through the atmosphere, it moved through the space separating it from the target, soaring over the grassy plains in a matter of seconds. In no time at all, the godlike fury had crossed the abyss towards its incoming blast.

He had yelled the chant quickly, sending out a weaker version of the Kamehameha, but enough to evade the full power of the Final Flash.

His wave immediately slammed into Bulla's wave, causing a giant ball of energy between them. Naruto growled as his red aura mixed with the blue of the Kamehameha, turning it purple as he struggled to maintain his place in the wave war.

Naruto gritted his teeth, gathering as much energy as he could...

And releasing it into his attack! "Kaioken... x 3!"


	3. Surprise Revelation!

Suddenly, he exploded with a mass of hidden power, his muscles expanding in size, whilst his Kamehameha tripled in power, growing steadily, a fact that amazed Bulla.

"What?" she asked herself, puzzled, her eyes going wide as-

He came through with another burst of energy and now was beginning to overtake Bulla's Final Flash.

"Ha!" he roared, sending out more energy into the Kamehameha.

"No…no…" moaned Bulla, staring at the Kamehameha slowly creeping towards her side.

Naruto grinned all the while, certain now of his victory.

"Look at that! I'm about to beat you! What are you going to do?!"

His eyes flashed now, becoming teal slits. "Time to end this."

"NO!" Bulla yelled, unknowingly sending out a mass of her power back into the Final Flash, that which shook the very ground, and made Naruto laugh aloud.

"That's right, fight back," muttered the blond, powering up to his maximum and releasing another surge of energy into the wave.

Bulla got her grip on the wave, albeit a little shakily. "I'm not going to lose," she answered quietly and angrily, her enire body beginning to shake now.

"Yes you are," replied Naruto, quieter, firm and umoving.

"I won't...

For just a BRIEF moment, her eyes flashed from blue to green.

And with it came a massive surge of power.

LOSE!" yelled Bulla; breaking the two's whispering conversation. She responded with an explosion of power, quickly causing the giant beams back into their mid-point.

Trying to release another surge into the wave, Naruto released that he was maxed out, and his blast would go no further.

This was not good.

"Dammit…I'm all out of power."

Vegeta cackled triumphantly, shouting up to his daughter. "That's it! He's at his limit! Finish him off!"

"Final FLASH!" sang Bulla, repeating the name of her fathers' signature attack, as it too grew in intesnity, Naruto's feet now slowly beginning to drag on the ground, digging into it.

"Damn," he said softly, looking at Bulla's wave which was now completely on his side, ready to explode.

This was gonna _hurt_.

"Did...did I?" asked Bulla, shocked.

Bulla had finally won the Kamehameha/Final Flash war.

With a massive explosion, poor Naruto was blasted in the most ruthless of fashions. Unprepared for the sheer intensity that was Bulla, the blast through him into the air, flying about 500 yards away from the battle point and slammed on the ground, the impact exploding through his body.

"...bout...time...I...won," panted Bulla, floating in the air, her eyes returning to their true blue, as Naruto skidded into the earth.

Naruto shook his head, dazed as he weakly staggered to his feet, swaying like a drunken sailor. "Took ya long enough-

He let out a gasp as she then tilted sideways, having lost all of her energy keeping her airborne. She fell spirally down-

And eyes flashing, Naruto tore forward, and was there to catch her bridal style, lest she land with a dangerous thud, causing her to pass out.

Only then did he notice the lightning like aura around himself, and this prompted a small grin as he reached up to fell his now standing upright hair.

"Finally did it," muttered Naruto, the blackness suddenly taking him as well...

--

Vegeta was thunderstruck as Naruto collapsed, still holding Bulla loosley in his arms."WHAT?! He's already become an ascended saiayn?!"

Goku merely sighed. "Well, what did you expect? He has more potential than-

The saiyan prince whipped a disgusted look at his long time deceased rival. "Shut up!"

--

"Damn, my back," hissed Naruto, referring to the pain felt when he was slammed on his back after the wave war.

Yawning, he blearily stood up and looked at the sky. It was no longer bright or sunny, but now a golden orange sunset.

"Better...go get Bulla," he gasped, slowly rising into air...

Slowly he flew to the campsite, allowing himself to adjust to the pain.

Vegeta saw the youth and snorted. "Took you long enough."

Naruto ignored him, landing and walking over to Bulla, who was silently sleeping, now clad in her regular outfit (GT remember?)

"She okay?"

Goku, who was roasting fish on the fire nodded. "She'll be fine, she just needs some-

Naruto was not one to wait.

"Aww, so cute, now get up," he said, nudging the sleeping girl with his foot.

Bulla didn't awaken.

"Bulla," louder this time, and from Vegeta.

Bulla still didn't wake.

Naruto's face now had a temple throbbing upon his forehead.

"Bulla, get up!"

This time the two hotheads shouted at the same time...

But when Bulla still didn't awaken now Naruto smiled, a positively EVIL idea lighting his mind.

With light-speed agility, he tugged off his gloves, eyes glinting dangerously in the dim light as he tossed them to onse side.

Goku arched an eyebrow, whilst Vegeta, combat genius that he was, just shook his head.

"It's your funeral brat."

He was paid no heed, and a second later, peels of laughter were heard from the campsite, as Naurto unmercifully tickled the living daylights out of the now very much AWAKE Bulla.

Goku bore a wide grin as he watched their antics, Bulla trying to roll out of the way, yet unable to do so, held down by her giggling fit.

"Stop!" She pleaded between laughs, but Naruto just shook his head, grinning evilly all the while.

"Never! This is payback for whacking me earlier!"

This went on for several minutes, until Bulla finaly got a fist around, socking Naruto in the face, glaring at him with eyes of hatred.

"What did you do that for?!"

"You wouldn't get up, so I did the next best thing," said the blond simply.

"Dumb... said Bulla quietly as she began to search for her book bag.

Goku sighed. "Easy Bulla, you know Naruto's just playing around."

She pouted, crossing her arms and looking away. "Fun for him not for me!"

Vegeta groaned as he heard a familiar beeping, reaching into the pocket of his jeans, and pulling out his cell. and placing it to his ear. "Great, its your mother...

He said yes a few times before hanging up. "She want's you home for dinner."

Bulla sighed and waved ahead to her father. "Its okay dad, I wanna take the long way back."

The Prince was muttering curses to himself as he rose to his feet.

"Come on Kakarot, you heard them.

The playfully innocent saiyan bore a wide grin as they took to the air.

"Take it easy you two! I'll have Bulma fix you a little something when you get back!"

Then the two were gone in a flash of light.

Only then did it occur to Naruto that Goku could have used instant transmission to get them all home...

He shot Bulla a glare. "HEY! Why didn't you remind me?!"

She stuck out her tongue, mock sorrow on her face. "Oh I'm _so _sorry! I must've forgot!"

--

Bulla had found her book bag and snatched her cell phone out of it. She glanced at the time her phone displayed and sighed. Bulla grabbed her bag and sat on the ground. Naruto took a seat beside her and in unison, they both sighed.

"Am I ever going transform?" asked Bulla softly.

Naruto pondered on Bulla's question. True, in the beginning, she dedicated 2 hours a day, and trained 7 days a week. They seemingly wasted 8 months of their time. 448 hours were gone and now Bulla was getting agitated. It didn't make sense to him that Bulla;s power levels were over an average normal strength Saiyan, but she couldn't surpass her limits to become the first female Super Saiyan.

"Maybe girls weren't meant to go Super Saiyan," she said softly.

Naruto sadly stood up and powered up, a yellow glow surrounding him as he welcomed the energy back into his system.

"Well, I say you keep trying for at least a year."

A semi-resentful glare was cast his way. "Easy for YOU to say. You got it on your first try."

Ignored this verbal jab was. "Ready?"

"Uh-huh."

Bulla powered up and the two blasted into the air and headed north, to West City. They flew until Mount Paoz, the mountain they were training at, was out of sight. While they were on their way home, Naruto abruptly skidded to a halt, as he sensed something _extremely_ powerful.

"What the hell is that?" He hissed, frantically looking in the air for the source of the power.

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Bulla, looking angry.

Right now, she just wanted to go home and sleep

Naruto then pointed to the sky.

"Look!" he exclaimed.

Cursing under her breath, Bulla looked at the orange drenched sky and saw a streak of silver. As it came closer to the Earth, it became clearer what the silver streak was: a spaceship coming down with such speed, it was almost a blur to both of them

"Oh my…is that my dad?"

Naruto shook his head, woried already.

"No, stupid, its not."

"So what is it then?" asked Bulla angrily.

"I don't know."

The spaceship was now gaining in speed until it became a silver streak with a orange glow. 30 seconds later, the spaceship slammed onto Earth with authority, causing a slight tremor on Earth.

"Come on," said Naruto, powering up to his max

"Yeah... okay," said Bulla, imitating him.

The two blasted back into the direction of the mountain, then turned towards the crash sight, which was on the other side, deep within a forest. They sensed out the spaceship and landed.

"So ehh... what are we gonna do?" asked Bulla, staring at the spaceship.

Naruto didn't reply Bulla because she was focusing the energy radiating off the spaceship. Without warning, the door blew off, causing Bulla to duck as it flew over her head. cutting a nearby tree in two.

"Come on!" she yelled, unwillingly powering up, raising her power level slightly higher.

Slowly, a boy walked out of the spaceship, panting hard. Another one soon followed, slightly older than the first. Nervous, Bulla squinted her eyes and moved closer to Naruto.

"You seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah," he answered, shocked.

The two girls that they were looking at were a sight; they were both Super Saiyans, a fact that angered Bulla for the moment. One of them, the younger one, who looked to be about 17 was a Super Saiyan 3. The other one was a Super Saiyan 2, and looked to be around 20.

But the moment they were seen, the Super Saiyan 3 got alert, powered up, and got into her fighting stance.

"Think...your...gonna...capture...me...huh?!" she asked, out of breath.

Her entire body betrayed weariness, and judging by the holes scattered haphazardly in her armour, she had just been in a fight.

"Wait- said Naruto, holding out a hand.

Although the first, clad in a more ancient style of amour was evidently the more powerful of the two, she couldn't retain her constant energy flow.

As a result, she quickly reverted back into his original form and fell into Bulla's arms, causing her to slightly blush. Naruto however, was actually fighting the other girl, barely keeping up with her attack pattern and moves. The two flew away from each other and landed almost vertically to each other.

He spat out a curse as she nearly blasted him in the face with a wave of purple ki, the surprisingly slow energy singing his hair as he ducked to the left.

Sure, she was fast, but as far as ki went...

She was an amateur.

"You're NOT...taking us back!" she yelled, powering up even further in his Super Saiyan 2 state, lightning dancing rapidly about her form.

"WHAT are you talking about?!" Was his reply, as he continued dancing away from her lightining fast attacks, moving like a practiced dancer, she did not lay so much as a finger upon him.

If possible, the panic spread even further over her, and slapping both hands forward, failed to hit him yet again, as he pushed off her arms, and flipped behind her-

"Galick Gun!"

Naruto yelped in surprise and sprang back, as a familiar wave of purple split the sky between them, courtesy of Bulla, nearly cooking his goose.

Needless to say, he was none to happy, at her sending out even a mild energy wave.

"HEY!" He shouted down at her, whilst she sheepishly shrugged.

Her eyes widened and she jabbed a finger up to the sky. "WATCH OUT!"

"OOF!"

Air wheezed out of him as an explosive kick from the mysterious SSj2 , her booted foot digging sharply into his gut. planted firmly there.

No time was given him to double over as she was now fiercely pounding into him, each hit exploding pain across his vision, before a brutal uppercut sent him skyborne-

Allowing her to appear above him. and with a brtual axe kick, he was knocked down, faster than a speeding commet, right into the earth.

The impact kicked up a cloud of dust, and she shot into it, to continue her assault.

Bulla could hear the sounds of battle from within the smokescreen

"WHY CANT YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE?!" Was the fearful shriek of the mystery girl all the while ramming her fists into him.

His body jerked back against the motions, and for a moment, his attacker thought that she had won the day-

Until his head snapped up, and she saw his teal green eyes.

The look upon his face was one of pure fury, and the next thing she knew, he had smashed his fist, right into her face, skyrocheting her back, whilst he let loose a loud shout. "ENOUGH!"

With a loud scream, his hair stood on end, and yellow golden light began to emanate from him, an eerily familair aura-

That of a super saiyan.

At his sides, his hands clenched into fists. "I have just about HAD it with getting my butt kicked today!

Lightning began to dance around him, as the girl looked on in shock, hands covering her bleeding nose. "Who ARE you?"

His once blond hair, along with his eyebrows, now surprisingly turned black, the whisker marks simply fading away.

Finally, his hair grew somewhat a portion of it hanging over into his face, **(Think of Teen Gohan's ssj2 hair)** whilst his muscles bulked up to about twice their normal size.

His facial expression narrowed dangerously as electricity danced round him. "Oh so NOW you wanna talk?"

He held up one hand. "Its a bit late for that."

WHOOSH!

A wave of yellow, intensely fast and hot, roared at her from his palm

The girl dodged the wave almost instantly-

But when she got clear, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa!" yelled the girl, powering up further, desperately looking about for her unseen foe.

A blur shot pas her vision, too fast for her to pick up.

But she still knew it was there, and that served only to frighten her further.

"Ka...me...ha...me..," he growled, a ball of blue energy swelling in his cupped hands, as he ran circles about her.

Finally, he teleported behind her, already bringing his hands forward

"Ha!" sending out the long awaited Kamehameha directly into the girl's back. It caused a devastating explosion, and that along with the intense heat, promptly caused her to pass out.

"Damn! Your Kamehameha got him in one sweep!" exclaimed Bulla, looking at her best friend in awe.

"He was already weak; it was his will driving him on," replied Naruto, looking unimpressed as he now powered down, descending to the ground, landing next to the fallen females.

"What should we do now?" asked Bulla staring at the two girls in mild confusion.

"Let's put them on that log," replied Naruto, picking up the young one, whom he had decked.

Bulla dragged the other Saiyan and set him on the log. Naruto looked at Bulla at bit funny.

"What?"

"Come on Bulla; get some water," He said, shaking his head at Bulla's actions.

"Okay."

The girl flew away to a small creek and filled up two water bottles...

--

Naruto impatiently kept guard upon the two.

"Hrrrrmm...Groaned one, and Naruto abruptly cam about-

To find the younger one, justnow stirring, her hair a vibrant purple, her eyes black as coals.

He pulled her to her feet, like any gentleman would do-

And was then MOST surprised, when the girl suddenly let go of his hands, knelt before him, head inclined in reverence.

"My prince! Lord Zuto (Naruto's SAIYAN name) Please forgive me for attacking you!"

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Eh?"

Again she inclined her head. "You may end my life if you wish. Zuto-sama. I did not know it was you."

--

Bulla sighed as she flew back to the crash sight and landed and walked towards the two Saiyans whom Naruto was guarding.

She noticed the fact that one was kneeling.

"Who are you?" asked the young Saiyan man, eying the girl curiously, as did Bulla.

Looking up, there was confusion on her face. "Saya, do you not remember me?"

Naruto was about to shake his head when she spoke again a small smile, a light blush upon the lovely features of her face.

"You and I are to be wed, do you not remember?"


	4. Rivalry! How Dense can Naruto be?

Naruto's jaw dropped, and Bulla let out a loud shriek. "WHAT?!"

Only NOW did Saya notice the half-saiyan, receiving a positively EVIL glare as she did so.

A question mark appeared over her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you his mate?"

Her words made the two blush, but Bulla shook her head insistently, waving her hands rapidly, despite her stammering blush. "N-No! It's nothing like that at all!"

Saya smiled brightly as she rose to her feet now, ebony black cape fluttering in the wind as she did so. "I'm so glad."

Naruto had recovered by the time she had risen, and now stared at her blankly, as she took both his hands in her small delicate ones, revealing an emerald ring on the ring finger of her right hand.

Then entire time she was looking straight at him, eyes alight with happiness. "That means Zuto-sama and I can-

She immediatley silenced herself as Naruto found his voice. "Where did you come from?"

She bowed her head in reverence for her 'fiance'. "Gomenosai, Zuto-sama, I seem to have forgotten myself. You see, Seya and I we-

He heard very little of her story as they sat down on the log, his mind working a million miles a minute.

_'She knows my saiyan name-_

- Were ambushed, we lost Gosen and Gozen-

He arched an eyebrow as he saw a deep violet colored tail, wrapped around her slender waist.

_'AND she has a tail.'_

And he DEFINITELY remembered her beating the crud outta him.

He was dimly aware of Bulla's voice. "An ALTERNATE dimension. You have GOT to be kidding me."

This was making no sense!

_'Vegeta said that he, Goku, and me are the last pure-bloods..._

Saya finished her story now, her TWIN sister, Seya, just now stirring. "And that is how we came to be here."

Bulla rolled her eyes, as Seya picked herself up off the ground. "This is some SERIOUS B.S."

"Where IS here anyways," Grumbled Seya, rubbing her head sorely, looking this way and that, as she too moved to sit down beside Naruto.

Saya reprimanded her instantly. "Seya! Don't take to Zuto-sama like-

Naruto waved her off dismissively. "It's okay."

Turning to Seya, he saw an exact mirror image of Saya, the exceptions being that whilst Saya was shorter than him, Seya stood around his height, clad in an older style of saiyan armor, haphazardly slapped together, thanks to the multiple holes in it.

"Well, this is earth...

(One lengthy explanation later...)

--

The moonlight laced the grass with a beautifully eerie glow, setting a stark contrast with the darkened navy blue sky. With a calm breeze passing through the forest, it connected with four Saiyans who were deep within it, trying figure out their plans.

The two Saiyans of interest, Saya and Seya, were thinking about the generous offer given to them by Naruto, much to the reluctance of Bulla, who was forced into the negotiation. She was visibly angered by this.

"Urgh," she growled, looked at her cell phone, eye twitching. "It's 11:40."

Naruto nodded and turned towards the two, Seya not making a gesture or any type of remark.

As for Saya, she was standing calmly beside him, face wracked with thought.

"Well?"

Plagued by the memories of what they couldn't save, the girls were spaced out, trying to readjust themselves to the sudden trauma of losing a battle, and unable to save what they thought was in their grasp.

But Saya was the calmer of the two, and responded to his query almost instantly.

"Is okay with you?" she asked in a disarmingly innocent voice.

"No, you people _have _to come," interjected Bulla, trying to mask her anger. "'cause if you don't then I'm getting in trouble."

Saya smiled warmly at this. "As long as it makes Zuto-sama happy."

Bulla scowled as the girl lightly rested her head on Naruto's shoulder, the blond blushing at the contact, unable to speak nor protest.

This spurred an ugly reaction from her, as she roughly shoved them apart "And what the heck, we're trying to help you and you're denying it? Who the hell do you think you are?!"

She shot an angry glance at Saya, a sign of the rage she still held for her because of...of...

Why WAS she so angry?

_'Could I be jealous?'_

She shook her head at the thought, dismissing it.

_'No way! That would mean I-_

It would mean that she actually LIKED Naruto!

That was impossible!

_'T-That can't be it! He's brash, hardheaded, stupid, mean-_

_AND your best friend. _Whispered a tiny part of her.

Annoyed, she shot the girl a glare, and it was returned, the stare. A spark of electricity emitted from her, a sign of the fury burning underneath.

This was not going to end welll.


	5. Feelings

We didn't ask for your assistance," muttered Seya, turning her attention back to the destroyed ship. "You wanted to help. We didn't cry out for you."

"Damn you!" yelled Bulla as she exploded towards the woman, a golden-white aura surrounding her. The weakened Saiyan had enough energy to lean out of the first kick but not enough to dodge the immediate roundhouse, which smacked her hard into the dirt.

As her face slammed into the ground as Bulla formed a ball of energy with intent on injuring the Saiyan, the yellow orb crackling with light, before she was swiftly releasing it.

"Ha!"

A small green wave of energy smacked Bulla's ball away in timely fashion. Seya had been saved by her sister, who helped her up, dark coal black eyes boring piercingly into Bulla's blue, her tone eerily calm despite the attempt on her sister's life.

"There is no need for violence. We are both honored to come."

Satisfied that her sister would be okay, Saya took her place beside Naruto once more, happily taking his hand in her own, and looking up at him, tone reverent, as if he were a god, and she a mere mortal. "That is, if my prince deems this acceptable?"

He was unable to hide the blush upon his face as her fingers laced with his, making his hand go numb. "Y-Yeah, that's a-acceptable."

The golden-white aura that was raging around Bulla dispersed after she them agree to her terms. She ascended into the air, Naruto slowly rising with her.

But then, as an afterthought, she turned to sneer down at the two.

"You don't need any help, do you? You are saiyan women, right?"

The two Saiyans' shook their head and both slowly rose into the air, but no sooner had Saya tried to, then she immediately fell back on the ground.

Frowning, she attempted to rise again, but this time, got only an inch or so into the air, before she fell on her butt.

"Ow. Sighing, she now experimentally formed an energy sphere, but it died less than a second after being given life.

She looked up pleadingly to Naruto. "It would seem that I am out of energy."

He cast a glance at Bulla, but she was giving him the cold shoulder.

And Seya was obviously way too tired so-

Blushing, she looked away, mistaking his hesitation for something else. "I apologize for my rudeness, but-EEP!"

Before she knew it, Naruto had landed beside her, then in one smooth sweep, held her bridal style, his right arm pressed under her back, whilst his right was tucked underneath her knees, holding her steady.

The implications of his actions rendered him speechless, and not for the first time, he cursed the fact that he was such a gentleman.

Saya inclined her head in humility. "I am sorry for burdening you, Zuto-sama."

Naruto shrugged it off, trying his best to ignore how nice this felt, having someone so infatuated with him. "N-Nah, its cool."

Bulla restrained a loud curse at the sight, instead taking an immediate burst into the wind, Whilst Naruto was slowly hovering, waiting for Seya to reach him.

He offered a smile.

"Sorry about her…she's just angry about the encounter that she had with you," he stated, pointing over to her. He lowered his head when Seya scowled.

"It's not like I knew who she was when I attacked…I thought she was one of those things that were after us…"

THAT piqued his interest. "What things were after you?"

She immediately shook her head and nervously laughed.

"Nothing…I was talking about the bombardment of asteroids that slammed into the ship while were flying through your quadrant…that's it…hehe…"

She continued to laugh nervously and Naruto shrugged turned around.

Seya hissed a thought at her sister, using the telepathic bond all twins share, to keep their little conversation quiet.

"Do go telling them everything! We don't know who the hell these two are…they could be working for them!"

Confusion from Saya.

"But you and I BOTH know this is Zuto-sama!"

Her eyes traveled to the crescent marks upon the palms of his hands, crisscrossed stars there, the crest of his family line, that only pure bloods bore.

"See?"

Seya snorted aloud. " Well then, what the heck is a high ranking saiyan like him doing HERE?!"

Saya's expression became downcast. "Maybe he was sent here to take over the planet?"

Then she too growled aloud, screaming back a mental shout . "It doesn't matter! I KNOW THIS IS THE MAN WHO I AM TO MARRY, AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!"

Sighing Seya went on, "Who knows why the hell they saved us, but I'm not losing my life…not before I save him…I _have _to save Gozen. I know he's alive."

Saya shook her head and looked at her twin sister disapprovingly.

"The chances of him surviving that attack are slim to none. Even in his released form, he was no match for them…they most likely blew up the ship when it escaped the planet's orbit, or they took him hostage again…we just got lucky."

Goshen angrily stared at his brother when his retort was made. She did NOT want to hear that her boyfriend…_no _her _husband_ could've been destroyed by those…things…the things that chased them off of his planet with several other Saiyans…their mother trying to defend both the planet and the children…

"No! Gozen is alive!" she declared in a hushed, harsh whisper, drawing an odd look from Naruto. "I feel his energy Saya. And what about you? I guess you didn't feel the same way Gosen felt about you, right?"

She shook her head, and smiled brightly up at Naruto, who promptly looked away.

This only made her giggle happily. _He's the same as always..._

"Nope. My heart is with Zuto-sama."

Despite the tick marks upon her sisters head, she went on. "I DO feel bad for him and Gozen getting blown up though," she said this plainly though, without the slightest bit of emotion. This only incited anger within her sister, who was now doing a poor job in suppressing her power level, which was being to emit at wild intervals, radiating power level now reaching near Super Saiyan 2.

"Calm down," hissed Saya. "They're going to notice something is up with you…just forget about them for now and focus on living!"

Seya's power level reduced drastically, though the girl far from calmed down.

"You know that it's unstable…all this power inside of me…I can't control it when I get angry…and you touched a nerve when you were slandering Gozen and Gosen…sorry."

It was then that they finally caught up to Bulla

"You guys okay?" she asked, though it sounded as if she could care less. "'cause we have to keep going. And…Seya, is it? I thought you were completely drained. Looks like you've got a decent reserve, huh?"

The twin shook her head.

"Not really, no. I was just angry and my level shot up through the roof for a moment. As you can see, I'm barely flying."

Bulla thought that her tone when she replied was ignorant, so she decided to voice her opinions to the Saiyan boy…the ungrateful Saiyans' that fell from the sky…the Saiyans' that she and Naruto were going to help…

AND the saiyan whom Naruto was supposed to MARRY?!

It only served to irritate the girl even more, her confusion reaching an all time high.

If only those stupid girls had never come here!

"Just angry, huh?"

As Seya stared at Bulla's face, the same passion and angry reminded her of her love…. And she HATED that.

"Yeah," she answered coldly. "Just angry…err…Beauty?"

"Bulla. BULLA. Or if you want to call me Bra, that's fine too. Beauty isn't my name."

"I thought that someone as conceited as you would like that," shot Naruto, looking at her best friend knowingly.

Bulla slightly blushed, trying to hide it.

"I'm confident, not conceited…I think you mixed the two."

Saya frowned at her. "My aplogies, but you DO sound conceited."

"You were probably desired by every girl wherever you were, weren't you Saya?" asked Bulla 'innocently, curiosity striking her with force.

Saya blinked, findinf her voice moments later"Oh me? No…uh-uh."

"Lil' liar," she spat smiling and turning back around.

Naruto scowled, powering up as he did so, bringign out a bit more of his saiyan personality. "Enough. Stop your bickering."

Then he turned to Bulla, and the cold blue eyes that were his...

They made her shiver.

"And YOU, why are you starting with them?"

As Bulla was getting annoyed, more and more frustrated, she spat a loud curse at him. "SCREW YOU!"

Then without another word, she powered up to an extent, and blasted off.

Naruto groaned, powering up as well, a pure golden aura surrounding him.

Then he turned to Seya.

"You got enough power to power up? At least 10 fold?"

Seya nodded, charging up a bit, a mere 5 fold.

He grunted and jerked his head to the far west, where the lights of a city could easily be seen, even from this distance.

"Capsule Corporation is the place where Bulla's mom works…more specifically runs. It is a bit far from here, which is why Bulla blasted off ahead…that and her bad attitude."

"Oh," said the two Saiyans, not particularly caring about Bulla's emotions.

They awaited the rest of HIS words instead.

"So 5 fold? You guys really are exhausted…but we still should get there in about 5 minutes…I think."

Both Saiyans nodded and blasted off with him, a trail of different colored auras faintly following them as they made their way into West City. Though it was dark, Naruto didn't want them to be _too _obvious, as if the torn armor and the badly beaten, scantily clad weren't weird enough.

Making a slight adjustment to their route, he led them into an alley, and from there, he set Saya down.

Thus, he and the two Saiyans landed, and began to walk the rest of the way to Capsule Corp. When they reached the building, Bulla had her arms crossed against her chest, visibly peeved, as she leaned against the door.

"Why did you guys walk the rest of the way? It's…midnight…nobody would've saw you. Why are you so cautious now? You used to be reckless…remember?"

Naruto sighed as he looked away, sadness clouding his face as he spoke, his eyes now moist.

"That was years ago...

Saya suspiciously looked from Bulla to him.

"Umm…excuse me, Zuto-sama? Exactly how old are you, in earth years? I was just a bit curious."

Naruto counted off on his fingers numbly. "On Earth, I'm around 19."

"And Bulla?"

"17." Spat the angry girl.

Seya shook her head in confusion. "Then why-

Bulla hissed venomously, much like a wet cat would. "What?"

Seya blinked, then looked away, "Erm...Nothing. That's crazy, huh?"

Naruto nodded and looked Bulla up and down.

She was still clad in her mud-stained outfit.

"How come you didn't go inside yet?"

Humphing, she turned away from him yet again. "I was waiting for you guys."

"Well EXCUSE me, your highness!" Spat Naruto, already tired of this unexplained attitude she kept giving him.

Saya blinked. "Bulla, do you descend from Royalty as well?"

The girl shrugged. "I guess you could say that."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh boy, here comes the bragging."

Smirking, she jabbed a thumb at herself. "My dad IS the prince of saiyans after all."

Seya did a double take, whilst Saya was rendered speechless. "Excuse me?"

Bulla nodded once. "I guess that makes me royalty too."

"Then how come you didn't fly with us," asked Saya unexpectedly, much to the surprise of both Naruto and Bulla.

Seya quickly hushed her and apologized.

"It's…okay," said Bulla, still shocked. "You wanted me to fly with you…guys?"

Saya nodded. "Why not? You did save us…plus you seemed to defeat my sister pretty easily."

She said this, referring to how easily Seya had fainted.

The two shared a small laugh, much to spite of Seya, who angry, swung at her sibling. Saya took the full blunt of the attack, then slightly powered up, anger cloudingher features.

"It was a joke…you never used to be like this. Don't take your emotions out on me; just like you told me it was gone, it's gone! Ain't nothin' gonna bring it back, so forget it!"

Attempting to punch her back, Seya recklessly rushed in whilst Naruto and Bulla sighed.

"Something's wrong with the one who fought you," commented the girl, studying the straight right Saya threw perfectly, whilst Seya, who wasn't able to dodge, took the full hit.

Naruto shrugged. "I'm gonna have to ask your dad about my ancestors."

A smal chuckle escaped him as he thought the matter over. " But still, me, a saiyan PRINCE? Heh, who knew?"

Bulla waved him off. "Its probably a mistake. There's no way YOU could be a prince."

He glared at her back. "And WHY might I ask, do you think that?"

A little pink heart appeared over her head, as she grew starry eyed. "Princes are supposed to be kind, caring, polite, and handsome."

Whirling about, she poked him in the chest, tone rich with disdain. "And you lack all those qualities-

"Except the handsome part," She murmurred to herself, unable to deny the fact that he WAS pretty hot.

He didn't quite catch the last part. "Hey, what was that last bit?"

She spun around, back to him, before he could see the blush. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She felt his power increase a bit, his tone becoming dangerous. "Dang it Bulla! What is WITH-

The fight in the background was getting on his nerves, as Saya slapped a fist into the pavement, producing an audible crack.

His tension at a breaking point, that drove him over the edge.

Stamping his foot, he came about, tone commanding, harshness etched into every fiber as he bellowed: "SAYA! STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

In that moment, his back to her, Bulla COULD see him as a prince, giving orders, and eliminating any who dared to defy him.

_'Naruto..._

Promptly, the girl halted in mid-attack, and straightened herself up, giving a low bow before doing so.

He jabbed a finger to the ground before him, and she filled that empty spot in a moments notice, standing straight at attention. "You are NOT to fight with your sister unless I deem it fit!"

She nodded once, a loving expression in her eyes.

Her momentary silence annoyed him. "Do you understand me?!"

This was just like the old days!

Except, unlike then, she would listen to him. "Hai, Zuto-sama!"

Letting out a deep sigh, he relaxed, letting the tension flow out with it, as Seya picked herself up.

"Good. Problem solved."

Bulla couldn't care less."Hell if I care, I just need Mom to see them, then I'm off the hook. Afterwards I could give a flying (blank) what happens to them, especially the one who dared to fight me."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto faced the brash girl yet again, a bit of his saiyan blood creeping back into his tone again.

"Look at you talking all bold now…you're really something. I remember when you were just the typical pretty girl who was daddy's pride. Vegeta let you do whatever the hell you wanted, the only person that you did fear was your mom…and now that you've toned your fighting skills, becoming SEMI decent I might add, you get cocky…not very consistent are we?"

Bulla looked at Naruto up and down and for a small moment thought about punching the teen right in her face. But then she decided that not replying to her best friends' comment would be best, as she didn't want another episode like what happened earlier…

She now turned to speak to Seya, who looked just about ready to go another round with Saya, despite the fact that Naruto had specifically ordered said girl not to fight her twin.

"Please, just stop. It's no sense in two people whose power levels are depleted to be fighting…plus you two are the only people you've got right now, not counting me or Bulla…is fighting each other really going to help you guys out?

Seya calmed and turned to one side, not facing her sister.

"Gomen Zuto-sama," said Saya with innocence. I didn't mean to lose my cool like that…I'm usually not like that…it's just…"

"Go ahead," answered he softly and invitingly. This also sparked a bit of interest inside of Bulla, but she didn't let her face show it.

"It's nothing."

Naruto sighed and stood up.

"One day you'd better be able to tell me everything. I'm not so dense as to believe that an asteroid belt has caused all of these problems, mainly your rash actions and even your sister's when she was a Super Saiyan 3. An asteroid belt doesn't do that to people-

He made a 'take it easy' motion with his hands, as agression became evident upon Seya's face.

-But I understand your indirect hostility towards me…and why not, right? I'm just a stranger in your eyes, and what reason do you have to trust me? None. I completely understand."

Saya shook her head insistently. "I DO trust you Zuto-sama. I'd give my ver life for you, if it would only make you smile."

He arched an eyebrow at that. "There's no need for unnecessary death.

Seya apologized for herself.

"Sorry, I just don't like revealing too much about myself. It's not like I'm trying to be rude, if that's what you think. Sorry if that's how I came out."

"Sorry for attacking you, _girl_," she mumbled quietly, looking at Bulla. "But by the way you were fighting, I shouldn't have said anything. You defended yourself really well; I didn't know who you were…sorry."

Bulla lightly blushed and looked at her with a slightly angered face.

"My name is Bulla."

"Hmm…okay then, sorry _Bulla_," she said sarcastically and forced, trying to dissipate a potentially disastrous situation between the Saiyan girl. Even if she was at full power, her erratic fighting style would be more than enough to handle.

Bulla didn't seem to notice the sarcasm and nodded her head. She then instructed everyone to fly over the gate and walk with her to the front door.

"Umm…my mom's gonna flip, so you two have been warned. I'm apologizing for this in advance."

Both Saiyans nodded, and Bulla skipped to the front door. She rang the doorbell twice.

The door opened to reveal a very young woman with blue hair. She had a bit of a scowl on her face, but her beautiful features caused one not to dawn on that. The very presence of this woman could drive any man crazy…

"H-hey mom." Stammered Bulla

Awe quickly turned to suspicion once again for Saya and Seya. How the hell could this woman be the mother to Bra, or whatever her name was, and look so damn young? Standing next to each other only made their curiosity shoot up into the heavens. There was no way in hell that Bralla could be this woman's daughter. There was no way.

Bulma was NOT happy. "So, at 12 O' clock at night, you slide in here like nothing's-

Only then did she notice Naruto, and realization dawned on her face, soon followed out by a small smile. "Oh. So you were BOTH out."

Bulla was a deep crimson now. "MOOOOOM!" She whined, and THAT drew a small chuckle from Naruto as he waved the idea off.

"Nah, Mrs Brief's, we didn't do nothing."

Bulla recovered a bit at this, then pointed quickly at Saya and Seya.

"You see, we were helping these two…they came from space."

The blue haired woman looked at them with interest, smiled, then looked at her daughter.

"Bulla, are you going to introduce me? If you don't want to get punished…"

_"Oh, it's 'Bulla',"_thought Seya.

"Oh! The short one with the long hair, her name is Saya, the slightly taller one, her name is Seya. Saya, Seya?"

She indicated Bulma. "This is my mother, head of Capsule Corporation, Mrs. Briefs…"

"I'm Bulma," the woman said, taking over. "I guess she isn't lying…this time. So what exactly are you two?"

"I'm a…Saiyan," said Saya slowly, wondering if that was what she really should've said.

Bulma looked at them in shock.

"Can you prove it?"

Reluctance surrounded her as he thought about the hole just forced into.

She cast a glance to Naruto, standing stone still beside her.

Oddly enough, he vouched for her. "Yeah she can."

Wave upon wave of happiness crashed through her very being, a wide smile coming to her face. _'Thank you Zuto-sama!'_

Bulma arched a blue eyebrow. "Oh? You're vouching for her?"

Only then did she notice the little pink hearts over the girls head. _Looks like she has a crush on him. How cute..._

"Let's see it then."

Saya nodded and clenched her hands into fists.

When she spoke, her voice was choked with effort. "Here...Goes...

Saya's irises began to slowly alternate from gold to green as a pure golden aura surrounded her.

Everyone except Naruto stepped back from the steps to an area that was safe for everyone-

And only then did she transform, erupting with an explosion of power. A translucent light surrounded the girl, only allowing the other 4 witnesses to see her shadow within the light. Electricity sparked outside of the golden ball as she struggled to harness the energy. After a minute the light faded away to reveal a besieged Super Saiyan 2 on one knee, her long hair streaming out, spiked behind her.

Naruto smirked. "Impressive."

This made Saya feel better.

"Gomenosai…I couldn't ascend further…" She panted, already exhausted from lack of energy.

Her golden hair once again became black and she fell to both knees , wincing in pain.

"Saya!" cried Naruto, immediately flying towards her, catching her swiftly before she could hit the hard pavement.

"Did I prove it?" she asked, delirious.

He nodded.

"Yeah, you proved it. But if it was going to put you through so much pain, why didn't you just opt out? Bulma could've just ran a simple painless test that would've undoubtedly proved your power…you didn't tap into your reserve…you tapped into…"

Saya giggled sleepily. "My life force…

Goshen fainted after that, and once again Naruto picked up her body. Bulma looked from Saya to Seya, excitement written all over her face. Seya turned away, disappointed in her sister's performance in proving her power, all for her 'Zuto-sama'.

She knew that Saya brother tapped into the 'untouchable' reserve bank, the life force, just to prove a point to these earthlings and the prince…it sickened her…so much for laying low like the idiot wanted.

"Get her to the infirmary," said Bulma quietly. "And as for you Naruto, Pan's waiting for you.

Naruto nodded, and with great reluctance, handed her to Bulla, who took the fallen girl to the hospital wing of the huge manor.

He went one way, and she the otherm leaving only Seya and Bulma. The woman's warm appearance didn't disappear.

"Are you okay? You don't seem like you want to be here."

Seya looked at the woman for the first time.

"I know that you people are tampering with time…I don't know how, but you can't look the way that you look and be mother to that other girl…and no offense, but I _don't _want to be here. This isn't my home…I'm here by accident, and now I'm indebted to your 'daughter'…she saved my life."

"Bulla did?" asked Bulma, surprised. "Seriously?"

Seya nodded. Bulma sighed.

"That really is my daughter. You'll find out that a lot of the people on this planet have young parents. I'm only…34."

The reply seemed improvised, but the saiyan didn't notice it.

She sighed.

"My mother was quite young in appearance as well…maybe my imagination is playing with me but I have a feeling that you people are able to defy time…"

Bulma laughed and waved her hand.

"No,no. We're just simple people here…no supernatural reversal of time here…uh-uh…"

Goken cocked an eyebrow up and Bulma grinned.

"Curiosity killed the cat. You wanna come inside?"

She didn't really have much of choice here.

"If it's alright with you, ma'am."

"It is. Though you're a bit cocky, even to people you don't know, you're respectful. That's something to admire. Unlike Vegeta...

Seya's eyes lit up at that. "So Vegeta-sama IS here?"

Bulma nodded once. "Yeah, he and Goku got back only a little while ago...

"Goku?"

Bulma chuckled at the confusion of Seya. "You'd know him as Kakarot."

Then concern etched itself into her features "Why?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Briefs. Can I see them, if you don't mind it?"

Bulma shook her head "No, not at all. Let me guide you…"


	6. Mysterious Collapse

No sooner did he open the door to his room-

Then a the lights snapped on, and he was nearly tackled off his feet-

By Pan, who was grinning widely.

"HEY!"

He laughed aloud as her arms went around his neck, in an affectionate hug. "Hello to you too."

"So? How's the training going?"

He let out a small sigh as he looked down upon his ruined armor. "Slow. I've only just now reached an ascended saiyan-

She shook her head. "No you, I mean Bulla. Has she reached ssj yet?"

He shook HIS head at that. "She's close. So very close, but she still needs just a little push."

Ah, perhaps some explanation is needed here.

You see, Pan is no longer quite so 'little' anymore.

Far from it in fact.

She wore a red t-shirt that was several sizes too small for her, exposing the bare skin, the midriff of her stomach, and only covering her ample bosom, barely that even.

This was not the only article of clothing she wore of course.

Snugly against her lower body was a pair of hip hugger tan jeans, that which accentuated the dip of her waist, the leggings of the fabric ending just above the knees.

All in all, she looked like she looked like a sudden growth spurt had hit her, leaving her clothing to pick up the slack.

But in other words:

Pan had grown up.

Tied to her left arm,was an orange bandanna, formerly worn over her head, but no more, as she had grown her hair out over the long years, and the lone piece of headgear had long since gotten in the way.

Black eyes glistened in the moonlight, her face hidden in the shadow, as she smiles warmly to him, his arms only now encircling her waist, holding her gently in place, skin against skin.

It was just a hug, but one move from the other-

Could make it so much more.

"How are you holding up?"

He didn't reply for a time, his eyes clouding over mistily, before he finally found his voice.

"It's already been a year."

A bitter chuckle escaped him, as he fought valiantly against the tears. "I miss her."

Pan patted him on the back, sadness etched into her frame, the shadows paritally hiding her face.

"I'm sure you do."

Suddenly, his tone changed, becoming more jovial. "Guess what?"

She pulled away, quizzically staring at him. "What?"

Smirking, he jabbed a thumb at himself. "I just found out that I'm a prince."

--

Vegeta momentarily halted his training regimen as Bulma entered the gravity chamber, coming down from a back flip to land heavily on his feet, as the gravity returned to normal.

Whipping sweat off his brow, he glared at his wife. "What is it?"

Bulma shot him a 'don't you give me that look' look, then stepped aside to reveal Seya.

"She wants to speak with you."

The proud saiyan scowled as he looked over the girl. "I don't have time for-

It was then that Seya knelt, exposing the tail coiled about her waist.

The prince openly guffawed. "What?! A saiyan?!"

Seya inclined her head humbly. "Vegeta-sama. I come bringing a matter of the utmost importance."

She raised her head now, her coal black eyes firm. "Your people need you."

--

Bulla shook her head as she looked over the vitals of Saya, a scowl upon her face. "You stupid little slut. Why'd you have to come here and screw things up?"

Obviously she couldn't answer, as she was unconscious.

But that just made the spoiled saiyan all the angrier. "YOU RUINED everything!" She shrieked loudly.

No answer still.

Furious, she stormed off, muttering curses...

--

Naruto chuckled as Pan gaped at him, jaw practically on the floor.

"You? A saiyan PRINCE? No way."

Naruto shrugged. "Well the two saiyans Bulla and I rescued certainly seem to think so."

Intrigued, Pan, sat down on the bed with him. "Okay, start from the beginning...

--

Vegeta was flabbergasted as Seya finished her story.

"You mean to tell me, that the 'brat' is actually a PRINCE in your world?!"

Seya nodded once. "Hai. In your time he might not have been but-

"He's from your time, isn't he?" Finished Vegeta, the missing pieces of the puzzle falling into place in his mind.

Seya nodded. "That he is."

Yes, it all made sense now!

His EFFORTLESS ascension's.

His rapid increase in power, from day to day-

The fact that he was a pure blooded saiyan, when it was know for a FACT that he and Kakarot were the only Pure bloods left.

The fact that he had BEATEN Bulla, his daughter, whom HE had personally trained, nine times out of ten!

However, one thing was left ENTIRELY unexplained.

"How did he end up here?"

Seya shook her head. "That is a enigma I cannot explain."

Scratching her head, her bruised brow creased in thought. "Perhaps lord Arashi sensed the danger, and sent his son away...

"Danger?"

Seya let out a weary sigh. "You see, our universe is parallel to yours, the polar opposites in some ways, yet the exact mirror of yours in others."

A sniffle escaped her, as she pondered the fate of her father, who had opted to stay behind, and hold off the invaders. "My father feared this would bring about their coming, but I never-

Tired of being left in the dark, Vegeta angrily stamped his foot with familiar authority. "Enough of your babbling!"

Seya winced under his harsh tone, and Vegeta spat at her feet in disgust for her cowardice.

_'These saiyans have no backbone..._

"Give me a straight answer, starting with the name of your father!"

"My father, is...

--

(Elsewhere, Saiyan home-world)

The planet was scorched and blackened, and from space, there were no visible signs of life-

Except the random intervals of green and black light, large domes of energy, emerald and coal, appearing and dissapearing, as two combatants went at it.

One, a large bare chested muscular man, stood on the ground, panting heavily sweat dripping off his brow, his neon green hair sticking up and down haphazardly, blood dripping down his face.

Above him, far in the sky, barely a visible speck of black, was his opponent.

From here, we see the unknown assailant raise his hand and point it downward.

This dark man bears a similar hairstyle to that of Kakarot, and wears a style of armor similar to that of Vegeta's-

Yet this CANNOT be Goku, for the look upon his face is one of pure evil.

His voice booms out one word. "Begone."

Then light, black and terrible, shoots out from his open palm, roaring down to consume his unwary foe.

--

Yet, the man looked up, just in time to see the wave of death headed straight towards him.

He scowled, his eyes narrowing, the whites of them, for that was all that could be seen, reflecting anger, a bright green glow surrounding his muscular form, as he powered up. "No! Not yet! I won't lose!"

Pumping a hand forward, he caught the blast in one massive hand, holding it in place as his other hand began to pulse with green light, steadily coalescing into a small sphere.

As his feet were skidded into the ground-

The unnamed foe grinned evilly. " Broly, you never learn-

But this was far from over as Broly countered. Pulsing his hand forward, he shoved the black wave back a bit-

Then shoved the green sphere forward, directly into the path of the blast.

He panted heavily as he ground his feet into the soil, for a firm foothold as the attack began to grow, eating away at the black. "Let see you survive this one, traitor!"

--

The saiyan shook his head as he felt minimal resistance to his attack. "Fool, you'll fall, just like the rest, and then this planet will be mine...

Momentarily, he closed his eyes-

And when he opened them, no longer were they coal black, but they were a rich teal.

Yellow cascaded about him, as he brought one hand back, his hair standing on end now, and becoming the familiar gold of a super saiyan.

Ka...

Me...

He made no move to hurry as the green sphere, growing larger by the moment, roared towards him.

Ha...

Me...

Just as it was upon him, his outstretched hand crackled with black light.

He brought it forward.

Ha.

Dark ebony fire shot forward from his hands, massive in its intesnity.

It shattered the green sphere as if it was glass, and with nothing left to slow it, the hateful energy was biw roaring down upon Broly.

The muscle bound hero knew that he had no chance of stopping this attack-

Yet still he tried, slapping both hands forward, just as the dark reached him.

Immediately, he was slammed into the ground, unable to hold it for even a second.

Despite this, he let out a chuckle as the burning sensation in his chest intensfied. "Well, it looks like my story ends here, but HIS, lives...

He was losing conciousness.

"On...

Then everything faded to black...

--

Naruto winced as he felt a sharp pain in his chest, doubling over as it grew in its intensity. "What the-

Pan, looked at him anxiously, fear in her eyes as he suddenly vomitted. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!"

He nodded once, before more bile escaped his throat, and this time it was red, with blood, as he gave up the contents of his stomach.

This went on for several minutes, until his body collapsed into dry heaves, nothing left to give.

"Naruto!" Shrieked Pan as blood leaked from the corner of his mouth, as his body continued to convulse.

Feeling sick, he choked out a reply, hazziness creeping in, as his body went limp. "No, I'm not okay."

Then abruptly, his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed back onto the bed.

"NARUTO!"


	7. Speak your Wishes!

"Hey."

Naruto scrunched his eyes shut against a bright white light, and the voice that was crying out for his attention.

"HEY!"

Annoyed, hs leapt up, eyes half open, anger plastered all over his sleepy face. "WHADDYA WANT?!"

He blinked in surprise as he saw a large muscle bound man standing before him. "Eh?"

Broly rolled his eyes, or would have, had they been seen. "Took ya long enough to wake up."

As the surprised saiyan looked about, he saw nothing but white. "Where am I?"

Broly let out a bitter chuckle. "You're dreaming."

Naruto arched an eybrow, and scowled.

"Allright then, you, WHOEVER you are, why are you in my head?"

The massive saiyan shook his head in firm resignation. "To give you a warning."

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently.

"And that is?"

Broly poked Naruto in the chest with one massive finger, causing the young prince to stumble back a step.

"Train. Train like your life depends on it."

Suddenly, thousands, of MILLIONS of images flashed through his mind, each one permanently burned into his skull with agonizing swiftness, some easily recognizable, others, not so much.

Broly let out an amused chortle as Naruto stagged back against the flow, holding his head and muttering plentiful curses, as his eyes scrunched shut against the pain.

"What the hell is this?!"

"Don't worry, you'll remember everything shortly."

Then another voice, this one oddly familiar, dragged him to the world of wakefulness...

"NARUTO!"

--

His eyes snapped open, and he sucked in air, breathing raggedly.

And staring right into Pan's concerned eyes.

She shook him again, as his sapphire blue eyes refocused.

"HEY! WAKE-

Abruptly, he grabbed her by the shoulders, and her face reddened as he used her as leverage, pulling himself to his feet.

"Wh-What are you doing?!"

Immediately, he spoke, waving off her cries of concern as he rose to his feet, already on the move, despite his recent mishap.

"Where's Goku?"

--

(Later)

Goku scratched the back of his head as Naruto finished his story.

"Wow."

The blond chuckled to himself. "Hard to believe, isn't it?"

Goku shook his head. "Actually, It isn't."

"Eh?"

He shrugged nonchalantly as Goku gaped at him. "Well, its just that I've seen stranger things than a parallel universe."

But then the cheery tone faded, his coal black eyes hardening, as did his tone.

"Are you SURE about this?"

Naruto nodded insistently, tone hard for the first time in many a year.

"I _need_ to go to Namek."

"Does this have anything to do with-

Goku realized his mistake just in time, as Naruto sadly hung his head.

"Hey, I don't need a reminder that she's dead."

Placing both hands on the young prince's shoulders, Goku gave the anguished teen a swift hug, patting him on the back as he pulled away.

"Hey, there's no need to be down in the dumps."

Naruto looked away, his melancholy mood back en masse.

"Well, now I am."

Shaking his head, Goku let out a wry chuckle.

"We CAN bring her back you know."

He didn't even have to count to three.

Naruto's shocked reaction was instantaneous, as he spun round, and seized the older saiyan roughly by the shoulders.

"Say WHAT?!"

Goku sweatdropped, then nodded once. "Yup, didn't you know that the dragonballs can revive anyone?"

Naruto shook his head, tone sarcastic. "No, I think I would've REMEMBERED that part!"

Yet hope was now upon him, washing away the bitterness and sorrow in one swift sweep.

"Can I-

Goku nodded. "Sure, one selfish wish won't hurt."

Naruto pumped a fist in the air, wide awake now, despite the late hour.

He couldn't wait another second.

"Well, then let's get going!"

Goku nodded, and grabbed him by the arm, two fingers pressed to his forehead.

"Allright, next stop Namek!"

--

(Later)

Naruto covered his face with one arm, as Porunga burst out of the seven spheres, the massive dragon coiling high into the sky, its brilliant radiance, nearly blinding to him.

It truly was an awe inspiring sight.

"So THIS is the Namekian Dragon."

Dende nodded, his tone reverent. "Yes, this is Porunga, also known as the God of Love."

Naruto sweatdropped at this. "You have GOT to be kidding me-

**"Ahem!"**

He felt small as Porunga spotted him, its pure red eyes glared down, as if into his very soul.

**"Speak your wishes. I shall grant any three."**

Naruto turned to Dende, and told him the wish, making sure to phrase it correctly.

The Guardian of Earth nodded once, and spoke in his native tongue.

"Porunga, could you please return the Hyperbolic time Chamber to its original accesible state?"

A flash of white passed Naruto's vision, followed by the deep booming voice of the dragon.

**"It is done."**

Goku nodded, and waved for Naruto to go on.

Which he did, whispering to Dende once more.

"Can you please revive Hinata Hyuuga, with her eyes intact, AND bring her here?"

Naruto was on pins and needles as the dragon boomed its response.

**"Very well."**

A bright flash blinded Naruto, then he heard an all too familair cry of surprise, followed by a small thud, accompanied by a small groan.

"Ouch."

Quickly, he blinked away, the blind spots, rubbing his eyes rapidly, hoping, _pleading, _that his wish had been granted.

He was not dissapointed.

His mouth went agape, as did hers, as she saw him.

Slowly, he strode forward, kneeling down before her, hands gently cupping her face, tears already spilling down his face.

"Hinata?"

Secretly, he feared that she had forgotten him.

His fears were baseless.

For a moment, she tried to form words, then at last, with a joyous cry, she grabbed him in a fierce hug, tears staining his shirt, as she cried openly into his chest.

He held her tight, promising himself that he would never let her go, never again would he be so dense, so blind to his feelings for her.

The words of his love were muffled, whispered into his chest.

"I love you. I've wanted to tell you for so long...

He laughed, a true pure burst of joy, as he threw his head back, water dripping forth from his eyes.

"Finally! You actually said it!"

Confusion replaced the happiness upon her face combination of both shock and joy running through her.

"Why are you-

He abruptly silences her with a chaste kiss on the lips, his mouth moist against hers, his eyes already closed, his lips firm against her own.

A mix of both embarassment and happiness turned her face red as a tomato, her pale eyes going wide with surprise-

Before she gently closed them, and melted into his arms, savoring what she had wanted from him for so very long.

Her very first kiss.

From him, her one true love, whom she had just now confessed her feelings for.

Goku was all smiles as they pulled away, slowly rising to their feet.

"Aw, you two are so cute together."

The two blushed and looked away-

Their hands feeling out for one another's, and once their fingertips brushed-

The two laced their fingers together, gently holding hands.

He shook his head, and smiled brightly at her, as she pulled away with a small snifle.

"How did I-

"Its a long story."

She giggled, as he reached down to wipe her tears away.

Then he turned to Dende, and whispered his last wish.

The Namek nodded and spoke to Porunga.

**"Please give Hinata Hyuuga the same saiyan power as Naruto."**

Porunga nodded. **"Very well."**

The shy girl felt an odd tingle through her body, them abruptly, it was gone, just as rapid as it had appeared.

**"Your wishes have been granted. Farewell"**

The dragonballs rose into the air, hovering for a time, before shooting off in different directions.

Curious, Hinata tilted her head, to look up at her new boyfriend.

"Nani? Same power?"

Naruto shushed her, via placing two fingers to her lips, stepping away from her a moment later, releasing her hands from his.

"Watch."

His eyes began to flicker, from blue to teal...


End file.
